The Immortality Spell
The Immortality Spell is a ritual used to transform mortals into immortals. A variation of the spell has been used to turn mortals into vampires and werewolves into hybrids. The original spell was created by Lorena whom used her manifestations of dark magic which was established within the internal ramifications of six indestructible fetuses that became the original congregation of vampires, The Old Ones. History During the antiquated duration of pacification and reconciliation within the atmosphere, the balance of nature was accustomed and determined to produce the beginning of a necromanced and excessive division in which concurrently became recognized as witches. Within a time of abundance upon the earth, nature delivered its primary creation within the womb of an unknown pristine whom gave birth to a maternal bundle that would be cognominated Lorena. The bundle was essentially blessed in order to progressively become the primitive witch in existence whom would enumerate the authoritative qualifications among upcoming generations, in which was be designated to sustain the spectral lineage. As interims advanced, Lorena was considered an enlightened and exceptional descendant of nature whom was able to conduct each element that nature provided for her to gain in such complicated measures. Upon the conclusional age of her teenage intervals, Lorena’s mother decided to endorse in the accomodation of another suitable adolescent whom was desolated and abandoned from a corrupted genre of siblings. The feminist appellation was known as Trinity, in which offered Lorena the contingency of acquiring a sister whom would acknowledge the monumental endowment that nature offered to her. Within numerous of ascendancies, Lorena and Trinity became infinitely close towards one another due to the extraction of similarities each of them attained throughout their connection of agreement and adulation. Aspiring towards the accurate occasion within a period of existence, Lorena and Trinity were informed to begin inquiring upon their examination of companionism with a monogamist. Their essential contradiction became atrociously indubitable towards a formidable extent when Trinity was offered the hand in marriage from a specific gentleman whom Lorena adorned since her benevolent milestone of puritism and merriment. Exhilarated upon the inquisition, Trinity accepted the ultimative proposal that internally apprehended Lorena within her core in which eventually stimulated the inauguration of atrocious divination. Enraged with obscurity and abhorrence, Lorena excessively conspired upon an malevolent projection in which would eliminate the jubilation and condensation Trinity distinguished towards her companion. As Trinity became acquired upon an attendance that attained her assistance along with her upcoming escort, Lorena began to commence in a precarious and horrendous interlude that would soon result in erroneous consequences for Trinity and her intimate consort. Acquiring illuminated abilties from nature within, Lorena proceeded to attain the catastrophic impliments that culminated in Trinity’s counterpart acquiring a rigorous cardiovascular infarction in which extracts him towards a vulgar eradication, while Trinity mourned contingiously with anguish and depression. As Lorena endured the atrocious interval that would inflict inadequate convulsion upon her sister, the conclusional ramifications resulted in a duplicitous denouement in which was instilled in the omission of Trinity’s immune system. Becoming aware of her prestigous capabilities and the enmity she has precipitated, Lorena decided to depart from a memoir that would only become essentially recognize as a predilection towards the inception she established towards the woman she once proclaimed sister. Inculcated within a medical domicile, Trinity was informed that she was enlisted to conceive upon a numerous abundance of kindreds in which the internal fetus had begun originating rapidly and horrendously. The internal convulsion caused Trinity to begin capitulating increasing amounts of vital fluid mass from within her immune anatomy. During the course of an agonizing birthing formation, Trinity’s placentum atrociously detached and provided detrimental regiments in order to liberate each newborn bundle with prominent convection. Within the cessation of alleviating assistance, Trinity gave birth to four sons and two daughters in which resulted in her establishing and announcing each of their identifications as Eric, Vincent, Michael, André, Camille, and Ariana. Before provided the contingencies to obtain and comfort each of them within her appendages, Trinity’s existence was effectively culminated. Astounded upon each of the newborn infants internal conditions, numerous of medical practitioners began to notice that each of them were deceased but functioning with irregular vitals in which led to concealed and desolated complexities that resulted in an accelerated proliferation expansion with excessive and magnificent abilities within each of their anatomies. Mentally and physically advancing within limited intervals; Eric, Vincent, Michael, André, Camille, and Ariana began to horrendously eradicate each living mortal being within the medical domicile by consuming their internal vital fluid from their cervixes until each individual was debilitated exclusively. Gaining enough comprehension of themselves and their corresponding bloodline, each of them acknowledged one another’s existence and relativeness as they departed from their vicinity of origins. Unenlightened from the horrendous emanation that Lorena commenced towards an act of abhorrence and detestation, her ensorcelled revulsion that nature required her to sustain gave immediate birth to the incipient species and original coven of immortals whom would ultimately be proclaimed in the upcoming interims as vampires and hybrids. Users of The Immortality Spell The witches who have cast the immortality spell have all been extremely powerful witches, implying that this may be a spell requiring either dark magic or a witch with an exceptional amount of power. #Lorena: (Created the originated manifestation that became established within the internal ramifications of fetuses) Trivia *The different versions of The Immortality Spell was administered differently to its subjects. *Vampires created using this spell are virtually indestructible. While normal vampires can be killed by wood or a werewolf bite, among other things, those made into vampires through the use of the immortality spell cannot be killed by these means. *Vampires that are created using this spell seem to possess an ability that vampires turned through vampire blood do not possess. This is the ability to compel other vampires as is clearly demonstrated with the original congregation of immortals. *There is always a loop-hole for this spell. Though the spell grants immortality to the person made into a vampire using it, there is always a way to eradicate that entity. The Old Ones can be eradicated using wood from the white oak tree. *This spell, like many others, is neutral. However, users or victims where the spells are applied are the ones who decide what to do with the attributes or benefits. * The spell was first used on The Old Ones, who became the world's first immortal beings. Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Witches Category:Hybrids Category:Powers Category:Weaknesses Category:Witchcraft Category:Immortal